A Fairy Tale less Ordinary
by monochromed
Summary: Meet Syaoran, a reluctant prince thrown in another dimension. His mission: to defeat the dragon, kill the witch and save the princess. The problem: he fell in love with the witch and forgot about the princess. Will the story still end happily ever after?
1. Found and Lost

Seventeen-year-old Li Syaoran had only one word to describe the place where he was standing that very moment: nowhere. He was nowhere in Japan, nowhere _near _Japan, nowhere in Asia! He even doubted that he was still on Earth. He though had a several words for what he was feeling that moment, as he stood in that place he called 'nowhere': lost, bewildered, disoriented, baffled, befuddled and those kinds of feelings.

The hazel-eyed boy collapsed on the lush green grass and let out an exasperated sigh, running a hand through his already-messy hair. Even with his smarts, he could not comprehend what had happened to him, where he had been taken and what those two perpetrators had tried to explain to him in a hurried tone. And of course, that was saying something.

As he glanced around him again, he felt his head hurt again at the too much information being shoved inside his brain. Of all the people in Japan—heck, even the world—why did it have to be him? He glanced around him to look at the door where they had gone through a moment ago and it was gone. Just like that. He sighed again for what had been the 5th sigh that minute. Still, no one could blame him. He was, after all, stuck in an alternate realm that looked like it had popped out of a fairy tale book.

And he was stuck with two bickering human-like creatures that had posed as exchange students and brought him to this crazy realm.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _Queenie points to the word._ The word itself says everything what I want to say. If you don't know what that word means, I suggest you get a dictionary and look it up for yourself.

**Author's Blabbering: **This is my first SxS fic. Why my first? Because I've only been writing ExT (and lately, KuroxTomo fics…). This plot, however, does seem to be more on the SxS side, even though I couldn't exactly picture Sakura as the villain. But let me just remind you again, this is NOT an SxT fic (Jeez! No one touches SxS. That's like E is equal to MC squared, a law). It might take a while before I update this fic as I just wanted to see the people's reactions and thoughts (and because I have 4 fics—minus Mistaken Identity—to update). I just have to post this or else the plot bunny will rule over my brain.

Now on with the story!

**A Fairy Tale less Ordinary**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Found and Lost**

**.: Seijou High, Tomoeda, Japan; 10 in the morning :.**

"But I thought I had given it to you already… I didn't? Are you sure?… Did you ask onee-san about it?… But I swear I handed it to you this morning. You must've misplaced it again… Well, yes, of course! … Yea-no! What gave you that idea?… No… Well, yes but—I didn't mean it like that!… What? No!… Look, this is going nowhere. Why don't you just ask onee-san if she has your keys?… But I'm really sure I gave it to you this morning, Mother… Just call me again if onee-sama doesn't have it… Yes, goodbye, Mother."

Syaoran hung up his cell phone and slid back the tiny gadget inside his pocket, letting out an irritated sigh. Of all the ideas his Mother could think of… and he was really sure he had given to her the keys to the convertible that morning before he had left for school. His memory hadn't gone that bad yet. After a moment of thought, he turned back to the people he was talking to earlier, before his mother had interrupted with her call: the two exchange students from Hong Kong.

"Sorry, my mother can be very demanding," he told apologetically, scratching his cheek with a finger awkwardly. "What do you guys want to tell me again?"

Nakuru, the tall girl with long auburn hair and cinnamon-colored eyes, nudged the other student, a tall young man with long silver hair and a bored look on his face named Yue. They didn't seem like high school students as they looked more like they were older than him—even taller, which was saying something as he was one of the tallest boys in their class. Still, who was he to complain? And, Syaoran noticed, that they were quite the opposite of each other: Nakuru was bright and cheery while Yue was stoic, laconic and sarcastic. They often argue with each other.

"Come on, Yue, tell him now," Nakuru said, smiling brightly at Syaoran, tugging hard on the other male's sleeve.

The silver-haired young man scowled at him, folding his arms across his chest. "Why don't you tell him yourself?"

"What the heck is wrong with you?" the girl shot back, tugging his sleeve even harder. "Don't you trust me on this?"

Syaoran held back an annoyed sigh. He didn't want to be rude but he certainly didn't want to stand there all day, listening to them bicker and fight. And besides, he would be having his next class in ten minutes. He still had to run from the yard to the third floor and his Math teacher hated late students.

"Look, you guys, you really have to tell me now before—"

Nakuru suddenly turned to him, inwardly startling the wits out his system, a wide smile on her face. Normally, it wasn't all that weird to Syaoran. But at that moment, his brain was all against that bright smile of hers. "I know you have a lot of things to do but we'd like you to come with us right now. This is really, really important."

"Right now?" Syaoran asked blankly, glancing at his watch. 5 minutes before the bell. Fighting the urge to just take off and leave them, he forced a smile. He would just have to explain to his teacher where he had been. "Go where?"

The girl didn't reply, just smile knowingly at Yue who rolled his eyes. "Right! It's agreed then!" With a strong arm, she then started to drag the young man out of the school, followed by Yue closely.

Syaoran's eyes widened as Nakuru pulled—or rather, dragged—him out of the school gates calmly. "W-Wait! Where are we going? I thought we wouldn't be leaving the school! I still have a class—"

"Don't worry, it's just at our house!" the cinnamon-eyed girl replied cheerily, continuing to drag the protesting boy across Tomoeda. They didn't seem to be worried about classes, school and such. "Just stay calm and you won't get hurt. We'll tell you everything when we get there."

Yue rolled his silver eyes at his partner in crime, looking every bit exasperated and annoyed. "You know, I don't think that's the best way to assure him."

"It's not?"

The taller man rolled his eyes again. Why, oh why was he partnered with this incompetent fool anyway? Oh, yes, to save _her_. He would just have to pull it together for the sake of the both of them or they might never see _her_ anymore. His eyes briefly landed on the still-protesting kid who was helplessly tugging himself free from the clutch of Nakuru.

_And for him as well._

**.: Middle of nowhere; Present time :.**

Syaoran sighed for the nth time that hour, rubbing his hurting temples. He was already late for his Math class. Come to think of it, he had already missed school and his Mother would probably be wondering where the hell he had went.

_If only they knew…_

He was still sitting there on the grassy slope, staring at the endless field of grass and wildflowers, even after several times of pinching himself, checking if he was in the middle of History class, dreaming. If it was a different situation, he would've had the time to admire the beauty of the surrounding area. But he didn't have time. He had to go home before his Mother decided to call every law enforcement agency in Japan to search for him. But before that, he had to know the very reason why he was forcefully dragged into this mess.

All he could remember was that Nakuru had taken him to the large and sprawling garden, in front of a vast maze one would only see in magazines. And after several minutes of winding through the maze, with a lot of sarcastic remarks from Yue that they were lost, they had found themselves in front of an old, rustic-looking door which Nakuru had opened and pushed him in without explanation whatsoever. And the next thing he knew, he was in this crazy world with Nakuru, whose hair and eyes turned fiery red and had grown large butterfly wings, and with Yue who had grown large angel-like wings.

One thing about them didn't change though: They were still squabbling.

"This is your fault, Ruby Moon."

"My fault? Why is it my fault? You were the one who just stood and did nothing!"

"Exactly. So you can't blame me."

"What? Why you—"

Syaoran slapped his forehead in sheer frustration and anger. He wasn't only lost and bewildered by all the things that had happened to him, he was also stuck with the two most opposite creatures that did nothing but annoy the hell out of him. Oh, and add the fact that they had not yet given him ANY decent explanation for this incident.

"Will someone _please _tell me what's happening here?" he called out in aggravation, startling the two. He had never shouted in his entire life but those two were just giving him every reason to. "Where am I? Why did you bring me here? What the heck are the both of you? And can I please go home now?"

Nakuru—or rather, Ruby Moon, as Yue had called her—turned to him, a small smile on her features. "I suppose we have to tell you everything, right?"

"Obviously," the amber-eyed young man retorted, rolling his eyes. Their conversation was turning to the direction of pointless again. "You dragged me here, causing me to miss my classes and now, my mother is probably worried sick and is turning the country inside out in search of me, so I deserve an explanation."

"We're going to tell him, right?" Nakuru was looking at Yue who was looking at a distance with a bored expression. Her eyebrows quickly met. "Yue!"

"Fine, tell him," the silver-haired young man told her coolly, shrugging his shoulders. "It wouldn't change anything anyway."

"Why you—" Ruby Moon started it again, walking over to her partner, jabbing a long slender finger on his chest. "You did nothing but criticize me in every way you can! What, you think you're perfect? I haven't even seen you do something for once! Not even explain to His Majesty everything!"

Now, Syaoran's sight was spinning again because of Ruby Moon's shrill voice. _His Majesty? _Were they referring to him?

"Fine, I'll tell him!" Ruby Moon shrieked and Yue ignored her, rolling his eyes once more. "Do that again and your eyes will fall off!"

"Right!" The other snorted.

The tall lady went over to the younger man, kneeling down to his level and meeting his hazel eyes. Syaoran fought the urge to move away from her. "Look," she started, looking for once serious and calm. "Syaoran, the reason we brought you here was because you're the Crown Prince of Chien. You have to save your fiancée, Princess Tomoyo, from the witch Sakura!"

Syaoran felt his jaw drop then he proceeded to do something he had never done in his entire life. He fainted.

Yue looked over his shoulder at the unconscious prince, a silver eyebrow raised. "Looks like the information was too much for him.


	2. Your Majesty

"He's finally come back. Those two really searched well."

A cheerful yet cold female voice rang inside a dimly-lit room as a cloaked figure stood over a thin sheet of sparkling water floating in midair. Images were flashing on the veneer surface of the water like memories then slowly disappeared into darkness. The figure passed a slender hand over the surface.

"This is too boring," the voice, belonging to the figure, exclaimed yet cheerfully. "They're taking him to the palace already. That's too bad. I won't be able to see inside."

"Sakura, please…" Another voice, different from the first yet still belongs to a female, resonated in the room. It was soft, almost pleading. "Just stop this."

The figure turned around, her dark cloak whirling around her, to her captive, a dark-haired young lady dressed in tattered gowns, chained to the stone wall. "But the fun hasn't even started yet, Tomoyo." Only her small smirk was visible under the dark hood.

The girl Tomoyo rose to her feet, the chains and shackles on her ankles tinkling softly. She suddenly froze at the sound she was making then slowly turned to the large looming shadow behind her.

"Careful, Tomoyo. You wouldn't want to wake him up, do you?"

Tomoyo turned to the cloaked figure, her lavender eyes filled with concern and apprehension. "Please, why are you doing this?" she asked softly, her voice barely audible. "Why, Sakura?"

The figure didn't reply but Tomoyo could see emotions flickering in the other girl's emerald orbs. But even before she could read it, Sakura turned around once more just as two large cats appeared on her each side, spreading their tall wings.

"Revenge is sweet, ne, Spinel, Keroberos?" Sakura said in a delighted voice, patting the heads of the two cats with a slender hand. "Don't worry, Tomoyo. We won't hurt your sweet prince." She then added as an afterthought. "At least, not yet."

Cold, mirthless laughter filled the entire room, punctuated by several growls from the shadow behind Tomoyo. The girl could only close her eyes and clasp her hands together as if in prayer.

_I am not the one who needs to be saved, Sakura…_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters (and places from TRC) so don't you dare march right here inside my room, shoving papers in front of me! _Queenie gets drowned in so many papers… _I don't own them, just the plot (unless there's a book, story or fic that's exactly the same as this) and the weirdness of this disclaimer and author's notes.

**Author's Blabbering: **Remember when I told you guys that it'd probably take long to update this one? Okay, so maybe it did take me a long time to update it again. But here's the second chapter, after months and months of revising. Thanks to those who reviewed in the first chapter. I hope you enjoy this one too.

**A Fairy Tale less Ordinary**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Your Majesty**

**.: Royal Palace, Kingdom of Chien; Present time :. **

Syaoran shut his eyes for the nth time, clenching his fists in concentration. He pictured his own room back at his house inside his mind, even getting down to the small details such as that unfortunate scratch on his oak writing desk because of a flying pen.

_I'm dreaming. I'm just dreaming. When I open my eyes, either I'm in my room or I'm inside my History class._

Unfortunately for him though, the view in front of him didn't warp into his room or his classroom. It still remained that way: an Oriental-inspired room with expensive furnishings, silk covers and curtains, even sliding doors and jade dragons on the marble top table. He pinched himself hard on the arm, almost close to drawing blood, then let out a yelp of pain. Okay, so he wasn't dreaming.

He slowly sat up from the silk-covered bed, pushing away its red sheer curtains, and stared at the room, forcing himself not to faint again. At least he was still wearing his school uniform. Although he didn't like the sight of those red, gold and silver clothes draped over a winged armchair.

Syaoran placed a hand on his temples, trying to recall what had happened to him when…

"Shut up! You might wake him up!"

"With your voice, I'm not surprised if he already is awake."

"Shut up! Didn't you hear what I said?"

"But I'm speaking, am I not?"

The hazel-eyed boy grimaced, clenching his fists even more. Right, it was those two who had brought him here, who had told him that he was a Crown Prince of some kingdom, and who had not given him a single explanation on _anything_, not even how or when or why he had suddenly become a Crown Prince.

The door slid open and Ruby Moon went in with a lacquered tray of tea then suddenly froze visibly at the sight of the fully-conscious prince. Yue followed her, a silver eyebrow raised mildly.

"This is your fault, Yue!" The girl started screeching. "You woke him up!"

The male guardian could only roll his eyes in exasperation. "Yes, it's my fault again, is it?"

The crimson-eyed girl placed the tray in the arms of her partner then bounced over to Syaoran who looked more annoyed than ever. She bent down to meet his eyes and placed a hand on his forehead. "So, Your Highness, how was your sleep? Are you now feeling well? Is there something that you need?"

The chocolate-haired boy winced inwardly at the volume of Ruby Moon's voice but kept a straight face. "My sleep was fine. No, I'm not feeling well. And yes, I need an explanation from the both of you."

"I knew this would come sooner or later," Yue muttered under his breath, setting the tray on the table and taking seat on one of the cushioned chairs. The two figures glanced at him expectantly, waiting for him to start explaining. Only he didn't, just poured tea into the small cups, and then looked up impassively at them.

"Why haven't you started explaining to His Majesty yet, Ruby Moon?"

It took the red-haired woman a full minute to completely realize what he just said. That's when she had jumped to her feet, her wings flapping indignantly, and stormed her way towards the calm, young man.

"What the heck was that?" she demanded hotly, placing her hands on her waist. "And here I thought you were going to explain to His Majesty!"

"Did I say I would?" Yue replied monotonously, handing one of the cups to Syaoran. "I don't remember saying I would."

"Yue!"

Syaoran rubbed his temples, his exasperation and temper close to exploding again. His head was hurting already. He couldn't understand anything. Nothing. He really had no time to listen to both Ruby Moon and Yue argue on nonsensical things. Going home should be his first and foremost priority. And just when he needed an explanation and a way to go home, all that was given to him was a cup of tea.

He might as well drink it then. He doubted that they would poison him, after just calling him Majesty and all, and it was quite rude to refuse tea in Chinese traditions.

Syaoran sipped his tea quietly and almost immediately, a calm sensation flooded his entire body and mind. It pacified his thoughts and emotions and cooled down his fried nerves. He felt like a heavy load was suddenly relieved from his chest.

"Are you feeling better now, Your Majesty?"

The young boy snapped up at the inquiry and smiled slightly at Yue, who seemed to be ignoring the ranting Ruby Moon. Smiling seemed easier too.

"I'm okay now and I'm sure this is the reason," he replied, frowning down at the pale green liquid inside the cup. Well, it had to be, seeing that he had only felt that sensation after drinking the tea. "What is this anyway?"

"That is tea made from the extract of lotus flowers," Yue explained in a quiet voice, shoving a cup into Ruby Moon's hands. "It calms down the body and mind of the person who drinks it, if taken in this form. If you take it in its purest form, you would lose your memories."

Syaoran blinked twice at Ruby Moon who, after drinking it in one gulp, didn't seem to have been affected by the tea's soothing qualities. She was still ranting at Yue about so many things. "It doesn't work on her."

"No, it doesn't," the silver-haired creature managed to reply before dodging a flying cup directed at his head, courtesy of one irate woman.

"Yue!"

"Isn't there _anyone _who would care to explain _anything _to me?" Syaoran snapped at the both of them, running a hand through his brown hair. He was already getting frustrated and all the two ever do was argue. "If I really am a person of authority in this place, then I demand that someone explain to me what's going on!"

The two creatures froze at the order and fell silent. Ruby Moon, who was tightly gripping the collar of Yue's white robes in an attempt to throw him over her shoulders, quickly let go of the man and stood stiffly, biting her lower lip. The said man, on the other hand, merely straightened his wrinkled robes wordlessly.

"Erm…" Ruby Moon glanced at her partner then forced a bright smile to the direction of the supposed crown prince. "Well, what do you wish to know, Your Majesty?"

Syaoran folded his arms across his chest and crossed his legs while seated on top of the bed. Perfect. Full attention on him. "First, where are we?"

"This is the Imperial Palace of the Kingdom of Chien," Yue answered evenly before Ruby Moon could open her mouth. He then continued, not bothering to hear what the boy was going to say after that. "Unfortunately, this is a different world from that of which you had come from. Your world and this world, which we call Empyrea, are only connected through the door we came through earlier."

"Right."

So the only way he could return was through that door. But there was one problem: they didn't go out through a door on this side, just a small portal. A circle of light on the fields. Well, he could always figure out how to get back later on. First, he needed to know a few more things.

"Next question," Syaoran started again in the same no-nonsense voice. "Why did you bring me here?"

Ruby Moon glanced for a moment at Yue. "Well, I thought we answered this earlier," she tried in a nonchalant tone. "You're the Crown Prince of Chien and—"

"How did I become the Crown Prince of Chien?" Syaoran shot back, cutting her off.

The young woman blinked at his question then looked up at the ceiling frowningly. Syaoran eyed her keenly, wondering if he'd get a decent answer this time. "Well…" Even Yue was listening intently as well, a small, almost invisible smirk on his lips. He knew what the answer would be. He was sure of it.

"Well…" Ruby Moon mused for another minute before a wide smile lit up her face, turning cheerily to the hazel-eyed boy.

"You were born one!"

Syaoran fought the urge to slap his forehead. He instead rolled his eyes in exasperation then turned to the most reliable person in the room in his opinion, who was currently sipping his tea, his face a mixture of amusement and awareness.

Ruby Moon glanced from Syaoran to Yue, a confused look on her face. "Eh? What did I do wrong now?" she complained shrilly. "It's true anyway! His Majesty was born as a Crown Prince!"

"You clearly did not understand His Majesty's question, Ruby Moon," Yue told the girl flatly, his eyes closed peacefully. After a moment's silence, he opened his eyes and gazed intently at the clueless royal. "You wish to know how you, a normal high school student, suddenly become a Crown Prince without even you knowing it, am I right?"

"More or less, yes."

The silver-haired man shot his partner a knowing smirk before he turned back to the young prince. "The simplest answer would be the fact that your life in the other world was just made up."

Syaoran frowned at the statement, his head spinning again, as a million questions flooded his mind. "Made… up?"

"The witch Sakura had altered all of your memories from Empyrea then sent you to the other world, creating an illusion and a new life for you."

The young man froze at his words. So then, everything was just an illusion. They weren't real. Everything was a fake, just a lie for him to believe. Everything was just made up for him.

"So then, my mother… and my sisters…"

"Oh, don't worry, Your Majesty!" Ruby Moon chirped brightly, bouncing on the edge of the bed with a wide smile. "The Queen and the princesses are still here! They're safe and sound."

Syaoran blinked at Ruby Moon, a little confused. "My sisters are here?"

"Well, your sisters have always been here, Your Majesty so—"

"That's not what I mean!"

"Oh? But I don't understand, Your Majesty—"

"As I've said—" Yue cleared his throat loudly, startling the two arguing figures. He guessed that this was most likely what the prince was feeling while he and Ruby Moon were arguing just moments ago. "Sakura merely altered your memories. It's quite possible that the family you've known in the other world is the same family you have here."

Syaoran shut his eyes, his hands clenching. All these information were hurting his head already. It was just too much for him, this talk about him as a Crown Prince. He was just a normal guy until these people came. And it was all because of one person, the person who had started all this mess for him.

"Who is this Sakura anyway?" he asked calmly, cracking one eye open to look at Yue. "She seems to be perpetrator of all this."

"Sakura possesses the greatest magic in this land," Ruby Moon replied nonchalantly before Yue could say something, bouncing once more. "She has the power the control nearly everything, even the elements. She's capable of doing anything. She was okay before but after she had taken Princess Tomoyo, I guess you could call her a witch—"

The word 'witch' had barely been said by Ruby Moon when the door slid open once more, slamming loudly at its jamb. Syaoran peered at the figure at the doorway just as both Ruby Moon and Yue jumped to their feet. A tall young man entered, his piercing dark gaze directed at the young prince seated on the bed. He wore a scowl, his hand resting on the hilt of the sword hanging on his side.

"Master Touya—"

The man smirked at him crookedly, folding his hands across his chest. "I see you're back, _brat_, after five years of hiding. Have you come back to kill my sister now?"


End file.
